Erisol Trollmegle log
by EccentricSkylark
Summary: This was a Trollmegle log I just had with an Eridan.  Hope you enjoy, because I sure enjoyed this... :


▲: "Pick a card, any card!" the girl in the tent smiled, her red hair was long, swaying softly in the wind

▼: "Okay.. This one." The irish boy said with a wary tone picking one near the middle. He had always like the thought of magic though never really believing in it.

▲: She set the card aside, moving the other cards aside. "now flip the card face-up, what card is it?"

▼: He did so and it was the ace of hearts. "W-well.. W-what does that mean?" He asked looking at her from behind his glasses a bit confused.

▲: She laughed calmly "The ace of hearts, Ace representing new beginnings, and hearts representing love. Is there any chance you came here today with someone, perhaps a crush?"

▼: He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit. "W-well no.." He admitted sheepishly and sighed. "My lov-ve life is.. w-well, complicated.." He said grinning a bit.

▲: "Ah." she giggles lightly "well what I can see in the cards, it says that there will be a new love in your life, perhaps an unexpected meeting with this person will occur, but only you can cause this to come into play"

▼: He raised an eyebrow. "Really now-w? W-well, maybe I should get going then?" He said getting up from the chair he sat. "W-who know-ws maybe it w-will happen today." He said chuckling slightly. He paid the fortune teller the fee and then thanked her, waling out of the tent, maybe something good would happen to him today.

▲: ((...im either going to be FF or Sollux. which do you prefer?))

▼: (( Sollux would be cool :y ))

▲: as soon as he walked out of the tent he bumped into someone "Agh, what the...? oh...iith you" the smaller frowned lightly, looking at the tent with a laugh "ii thought you diidnt beleiive iin magic triickth"

▼: Eridan blinked and looked down at the guy. Sollux. "W-well, um, I thought it w-wouldn't hurt." He said shrugging with a grin. "W-why are you here Sol? I thought you didn't like trav-veling circuses." He said raising an eyebrow and adjusting his glasses.

▲: "you thought wrong. ii actually fiind them very fathiinatiing." he gestured toward his surroundings "look at all of thiith...the tentth...the vendorth...iitth athoundiing!" he had a small smile, something thatwas pretty rare.

▼: Eridan nodded and found himself walking with Sol. "So Sol w-where's that girl you w-were tellin me aout? You tw-wo seemed close." He said quietly, his hands in his pockets. Trying to make small talk even though he was horrible at it.

▲: "you mean aradiia? doethent liike thiingth like thiith...and were jutht friendth anyway.." he chucked "whereth your date eriidork?"

▼: "Dont hav-ve one. I come to these things alone mostly." You say non-chalantly, it was true, even if someone invited you, you would usualy go alone, you liked to wander on your own like a wallflower. You didn't go on rides anyway since they made you sick.

▲: "hmmh...funny that we ran iinto each other..." he looked at one of the roller coasters, flinching slightly at the drop. they walked in silence for a while, stopping for cotton candy, sollux buying for the both of them before he spoke again " hey. look...a ferrith wheel" he smiled again, he hadnt seen one since he was a young troll.

▼: He looked over and then at the ferris wheel. "Come on." Eridan said simply taking Sollux's hand and dragging him to the line, it wasnt to long actually, paying the toll lady and sitting down in the tram, looking out at the scenery as they slowly went up. Eridan was verry quiet today, unusual for him.

▲: Sollux was also very quiet, but that might have been because of the cotton candy he still hadnt finished eating. the ferris wheel suddenly jerked to a stop, swinging their seat violently, causing sollux to yelp and clutch to eridan. ".what the heck wath that!"

▼: Eridan tensed and blushed slightly. "I dont know-w!" He said and looked over the railing a bit puzzled. "I think it jammed." He said and sat back down looking at Sollux. "Scared?" Eridan asked grinning teasingly.

▲: His grip on eridan didnt loosen as he forced out a shaky "N-no im not thcared, why would i be?" he bit his lip, looking over the edge a bit, before quickly looking away again.

▼: Eridan laughed a bit. "You are totally scared Sol dont ev-ven deny it!" You prod him teasingly and then looked out, the sun was starting to go down.

▲: Sollux calmed down slightly, attempting to pout, but couldnt keep that frown on his face with the amazing view. "Oh my goth...iitth tho beautiiful!" he smiled looking off into the distance with a grin "iitth pretty funny how we ended up at the top when the thun jutht tharted to thet! jutht liike a moviie..."

▼: Eridan nodded silently, just watching, the sunlight reflecting lightly on his glasses, he caught a side-long glance at Sollux and thought he looked sort of nice with the pale orange light on him. He looked away quickly though to look at the sunset again.

▲: Sollux noticed eridan do this, and smiled wider, he shivered lightly, moving closer to eridan "Itth cold up here...up tho high...and peathful..." he sighed lightly.

▼: Eridan looked over and took off his sweater handing it to Sollux. "Here I'm used to the cold." He said flushing a bit.

▲: he smiled, flushing as well, slipping it over his head , but still cuddling close to Eridan, leaning his head against his shoulder.

▼: Eridan leaned against Sollux aswell and sighed closing his eyes, it was getting cold, Eridan's breath came out in a small steam cloud.

▲: sollux was pretty calm at that moment, mumbling under his breath "You know...thith ith jutht like one of thothe romantic movieth, where they get thtuck at the top and kiith and thtuff...hehe"

▼: Eridan blinked and chuckled. "Hehe, yeah.." He said quietly and looked at Sollux then at the floor.

▲: sollux turned to eridan "Eriidan...iif...thiith wath an actual moviie...would you kiith me?"

▼: Eridan flushed brightly. "Um.. Yeah, if you w-were.. okay w-with it.." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

▲: Sollux put his hand on eridans "...ii would be very okay wiith iit two..." be blushed a great amount, looking away slightly

▼: Eridan thought for only a moment and turned placing a hand on Solluxes cheek and kissing him, his eyes closing.

▲: Sollux immediately wrapped his arms around eridans neck, kissing him back with a passion he had hidden for a long time.

▼: Eridan kissed back blushing brightly. He wondered if Sollux felt as good as he did.

▲: Sollux's stomach felt like it was doing flip flops, he let out a small squeak when eridan kissed back, blushing more with embarrassment.

▼: Eridan grinned a bit and pulled away looking at Sollux calmly, not saying anything.

▲: Sollux on the other hand, was trying to say something, but unable to form a full sentence. "ii ...eridan y-you...? o-oh gosh..."

▼: Eridan laughed a bit and placed a hand on Solluxs head kissing his forehead.

▲: "oh goth... ii never thought ii would ever tell you thith but...ii really liike you eriidan, love even..." he laughed lightly.

▼: He blushed and smiled. "I.. I lov-ve you to Sol." He says nuzzling his nose against Solluxes.

▲: As the two boys smiled and finally admitted their true feelings for one another, A girl walked by the Ferris wheel, looking up at them and smiling "Well. It seems as though my readings helped this young man realize his feelings for his close friend...were more than just friendship" she laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ear, disappearing into the dark night.

The card reader was meant to be me, due to the fact that I actually read cards for people.


End file.
